


Las Mañanas

by CoralFlowerDaylight (CoralFlower)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, primera fanfic en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerDaylight
Summary: La mejor cosa en la vida de Draco Malfoy tiene ojos verdes y pelo más caótico que un enjambre de abejas, y a él le gusta despertarse temprano. Draco prefiere dormir.





	Las Mañanas

**Author's Note:**

> hola y bienvenido a mi primera fanfic en español. espero que te guste. 
> 
> (esta es también mi primera obra de ficción en español en general. lo siento por mis errores. español no es mi idioma nativo.)

Draco Malfoy se despierta con un calor familiar a su lado y la sensación de unos dedos ágiles cardando por su pelo, y sonríe contentamente sin abrir sus ojos. Solamente se aprieta sus brazos sobre la cintura de su compañero. 

"Hola," dice Harry. 

Draco gruñe letárgicamente, y Harry se ríe. 

"¿Estás despierto?" él pregunta. 

"No," dice Draco. "Deja de hablar, quiero dormir un poco más."

"Dormirías todo el día si te dejara."

"Sí. ¿Problema?"

"Eres ridículo," dice Harry, volviendo de reírse de Draco. 

"Eres ruidoso, pero todavía te quiero."

"No soy tan ruidoso como ti." Harry sonríe sugestivamente. 

"Estoy dormido. Cállate."

"Te quiero, Draco."

"Yo sé que me quieres. Déjame dormir."

"Sí, sí."

Harry sonríe indulgentemente a Draco y le da un beso.

**Author's Note:**

> por favor, haga un comentario si te guste esta fic, o si tengas correcciones gramáticas. ¡gracias!


End file.
